


Always // Narry Storan fanfiction

by NarrysRendezvous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Niall, Coffee Shops, Love, M/M, Music, Narry - Freeform, Narry Stylan, Punk Harry, Romance, Top Harry, narry storan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarrysRendezvous/pseuds/NarrysRendezvous
Summary: Niall works at a record store. Harry loves visiting the record store. No one knows is it because he really likes music or is it because he really likes the small blonde boy behind the counter.





	1. How it started

Harry is an antisocial guy who doesn't really care about anything. He likes music and not giving a fuck. Everyday he goes to the record shop to get some vinyls and today is no different.

He entered the store and some music was playing in the background. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. He walked to one of the shelves and looked for some new records he didn't hear. He found some Pink Floyd and The Rolling Stones vinyls that somehow he still didn't hear. 

He lifted up his head and spotted a blonde blue eyed boy. He was wearing a fluffy pink sweater and some light wash skinny jeans. Harry's eyes roamed up and down the boy's body checking him out. The boy turned his head and locked eyes with Harry. He smiled shyly and Harry smirked. He walked to the counter and put the records down. 

"I'll take these two and your phone number." He said and smirked, he looked at his name tag, "....Niall." 

Niall blushed and giggled "I'm sorry, but I don't sell anything else, but these records." He ran the vinyls on the register and handed them to Harry.

"You have to return them in two weeks, enjoy." Niall smiled politely.

Harry smirked "Shame, I would have made you feel really good tonight love. Better than listening to these vinyls" he said and winked.

Niall blushed and Harry took a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote his phone number down and his name.

"If you change your mind, call me." He smirked and left.

Niall took the piece of paper with his shaky hands and put it in his pocket.

*****************

It was late at night and Niall was still thinking about Harry. He couldn't stop thinking about him the whole day. He looked at the piece of paper and pressed it onto his chest. He sighed and smiled while looking at the ceiling. 

Meanwhile Harry was in his bedroom listening to the records while thinking about Niall and his blue eyes. He smirked to himself while thinking how it would feel to kiss him, touch him, hold him...

Soon he couldn't take it anymore so Niall grabbed his phone and typed in Harry's number. 

N: Um hey, it's Niall. From the record shop :) (this is not a booty call, I'm not interested in fucking with you) 

H: You're not yet ;) and hey 

N: Hello :) how are you? 

H: I'm good, a bit surprised you don't wanna have a go with me, but alright ;) 

H: I'd just like you to know that I am I'm fact really good in bed and its your loss.

N: I'll accept the loss and please stop mentioning sex, it's making me uncomfortable.

H: aww I bet you're blushing like you blushed at the store today ;) 

N: NOO STOP IT!! WHY ARE YOU SO FLIRTY CONSTANTLY?! I DON'T LOOK CUTE WHILE I BLUSH!!  

H: Well I think you look cute 

N: oh god this was a bad idea, Goodnight!! 

H: Goodnight love, see ya tomorrow ;)

N: AND STOP CALLING ME LOVE!! 

Niall put his phone down and groaned, but also slightly smiled to himself as he felt Harry crawl under his skin and right into his heart.

"Oh god what have I done?!?!" He said.

****************

Tomorrow

Niall was sorting out some vinyls on the shelves and didn't pay much attention on what's going on around him. Harry walked in the store and saw Niall. He walked to him.

"Well hello"said Harry.

Niall jumped slightly and gasped. He turned around and saw him. 

"Oh God not you now!! " He rolled his eyes while laughing. 

Harry put his arm around Niall's waist and smirked "so did you get any new records?" 

Niall froze and gulped. He moved Harry's hand away from his waist. 

"Um, a-a few copies of the new the 1975 album and that's it I think" he said in a shaky voice.

Harry smirked and rested his arm on Niall's shoulder since he was quite taller than him. 

"Oh nice, have you heard the songs from that album? My favourite one is please be naked" Harry said while biting his lip, smirking and trying not to laugh as he looked at Niall turn all blushy and awkward again.

"W-well that's an inappropriate song title..." Niall said as his voice shook slightly.

"Meh I like it, It reminds me of you." Harry said confidently as he took one of the records and walked to the register leaving Niall in shock.

***************  
That evening

Niall left the record store finally after a long day and sighed in relief as he got to breathe the fresh air outside. He walked for a bit and then got into his favorite place; a coffee shop. He loved going here because not a lot of people came here and the atmosphere was really calming. He sat at a table right next to the window so he could see people passing by and yet still have a clear view of the whole coffee shop.

A barista came to him and smiled seeing Niall.

"Well hello Niall, the usual?" She smiled and grabbed a pen and some paper to write down the order.

"Hey Stacy, yup! A cup of tea and a muffin please." He smiled politely. 

Stacy was Niall's best...and well...only friend. They've been friends since kindergarten and they knew everything about eachother. Niall pulled out a book from his backpack and started reading it. Soon enough his order came, he payed for it and continued reading his book. His nirvana state was broked when he heard the little bells above the door ring. He raised his head and saw noone other than Harry. He put his book down and stared at him in awe. Harry sat at a table in the end of the cafe and pulled out some books, Niall assumed they were school books because well they looked like school books. 

"Was he in college? He looks way too young to be in high school!" Niall thought to himself. 

Harry must've noticed someone staring at him so he looked up and locked eyes with Niall again. He laughed and continued writing something down in his notebook. Niall blushed and then got up carrying his tea and sat at the table across from Harry. 

"Hey." He smiled and sipped his tea.

Harry looked at him with a smile across his face and laughed lowly. 

"Well hello, you just can't get enough to of me, can't you? You even started stalking me." Harry said.

"What?! N-no, I d-didn-" 

Harry laughed "relax I'm messing with you!" 

Niall laughed even tho he was still blushing and awkward.

"Um so what are you doing here?" Niall said lowly.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm studying..." Harry laughed.

Niall nodded and looked down, his was playing with his thumbs. 

"And what are YOU doing here love?" Harry smirked.

"Oh... I always come here after work, it's relaxing here....quiet too" He smiled.

Harry smiled, looked at Niall, then looked away and then back at him. 

Niall blushed instantly and got up fastly. 

"U-uh....I-I have to go." He said and started walking away.

"Niall wait-" Harry spoke as he saw Niall walk away.

*****************  
Tomorrow

Niall was working at the register and the whole day he saw no sign of the gorgeous green eyed boy. It was strange because Harry usually comes every day and desparately tries to hit on Niall....but today he didn't come. 

Niall took his phone and sent Harry a text.

N: Hey, wanna come to the record store? :)   
H: *seen 9.36 am*  
N: Hello?   
N: Why are you ignoring me?   
H: *seen 9.43 am*   
N: Jesus Christ please Harry come to the store I wanna see you!!  
H: NOW THAT IS WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR ;) I AM ON MY WAAAY!! 

Niall laughed and shook his head. Ten minutes later a tall, curly haired boy walked in and immediately looked at Niall with a smirk. He didn't say hi just simply walked behind the rows of shelves and disappeared. Niall got away from the counter and followed him... by follow him I mean get totally lost in between the shelves with no sign of Harry.

He suddenly felt a familiar smell of strong colone and cigarettes and someone rest their elbow on his shoulder.

Niall laughed "There you are!" He said and turned towards Harry.

Harry had his signature smirk spread over his face as he checked Niall up and down. He went from the bottom of Niall's legs all the way back to Niall's eyes and locked his green with the blue ones. Niall giggled and jokingly pushed Harry which only made Harry grab Niall's arm and pull him even closer.

Their bodies almost pressed together and their faces inches away. They looked into eachother's eyes and didn't even blink. Harry raised his hand and gently placed it on Niall's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Niall leaned his head into Harry's touch and closed his eyes. Harry leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against Niall's softly...


	2. The night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! :) thank you for reading. While reading this be sure to listen to the song affection by cigarettes after sex because I feel like it really fits the mood for this chapter. Also share and feel free to comment any critics or concerns.  
> -As always all the love L. xoxo

What happened in the last chapter

Ten minutes later a tall, curly haired boy walked in and immediately looked at Niall with a smirk. He didn't say hi just simply walked behind the rows of shelves and disappeared. Niall got away from the counter and followed him... by follow him I mean get totally lost in between the shelves with no sign of Harry.

He suddenly felt a familiar smell of strong colone and cigarettes and someone rest their elbow on his shoulder.

Niall laughed "There you are!" He said and turned towards Harry.

Harry had his signature smirk spread over his face as he checked Niall up and down. He went from the bottom of Niall's legs all the way back to Niall's eyes and locked his green with the blue ones. Niall giggled and jokingly pushed Harry which only made Harry grab Niall's arm and pull him even closer.

Their bodies almost pressed together and their faces were inches away. They looked into eachother's eyes and didn't even blink. Harry raised his hand and gently placed it on Niall's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Niall leaned his head into Harry's touch and closed his eyes. Harry leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against Niall's softly......

 

************

Niall's lips moved againts Harry's slowly as Harry ran his hand down from Niall's neck all the way down to his hip. Harry then pushed Niall using his chest and pressed him against one of the shelves as he deepened his kisses. Their lips fit like they were made for each other and sparks were flying all around them. 

Their little moment was interrupted by Niall's boss calling Niall's name.

"HORAN!!" He said loudly.

Niall gasped and pushed Harry away and looked at his boss scared.

"S-sir I'm so sorr-" He tried to defend himself.

"THAT WAS ENOUGH! YOU'RE FIRED!" He yelled out.

"What?" Niall said lowly as he was holding back his tears.

"You can't fire him for kissing someone!!" Harry spat back to Niall's boss angrily.

"YES I CAN WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME! HORAN LEAVE! NOW!" He said and walked away angrily.

Niall stood there and looked at Harry with red teary eyes.

"C'mon Niall you don't need this job, lets go." Harry said quietly and took Niall's hand.

Niall resisted a bit, but he gave in and let Harry drag him outside. As soon as he walked out in the street the cold winter air hit his face and Niall gasped. 

"I'm cold! Great! Now this too!" He said as he started crying.

Harry couldn't help himself but laugh a little bit as he took his leather jacket and put it over Niall's shoulders. 

"Stop laughing at me! This is partially your fault!" Niall said as he laughed too through the tears.

"Oh relax, you will find a better job. Plenty of worse things could've happened yet only this happened." Harry said as he chuckled and kissed Niall's forehead. 

Niall sighed and looked up at Harry.

"I'm sad." He said lowly, "What do you do when you're sad to cheer up?" 

Harry stood quiet for a second thinking "Hm I go get drunk" He responded and laughed.

Niall rolled his eyes, "I don't drink." 

"Well you will, I'll take you to my favourite bar." Harry laughed and tugged on Niall's hand.

Niall laughed and walked with Harry to his car.

It was one of those old cars that are actually quite expensive and only rich sugar daddies have them. And definitely twenty year old junkies don't have them. 

"Holy shit is this really your car?! Did you steal it?!" Niall laughed.

Harry laughed out, "No! My dad got me it for my eighteenth birthday." He said.

Niall raised his eyebrows shocked, "Wow really?" 

Harry nodded and opened the door for Niall to get in the car. He got in it too and started driving the car. He drove pretty smoothly which showed Niall that he was pretty experienced and not like most guys his age who drive and then get into car accidents because they don't know how to turn properly.

"Where are we going?" Niall spoke up after a moment of silence. 

"We are going to a bar in the suburbs. Not a lot of people go there and they have the best music there." Harry said as he smiled at Niall. 

Niall nodded as he completely wrapped himself in Harry's jacket.

"They also have heating so you won't be cold." Harry laughed.

Niall giggled and turned his head towards Harry. To him he was the most beautiful being in the world. The way his green eyes complimented his porculan skin and the way his tight black shirt showed his muscles made Niall shiver. 

After ten minutes of Harry driving and Niall staring at him Harry finally parked in front of a bar. You could hear some music coming from the inside. Niall was snapped out of his thoughts as Harry opened his car door.

"You care to come out or you'll just stay here the whole night?" He laughed.

Niall blushed and got out. He stayed quiet and walked inside following Harry like a little puppy. Harry sat at the counter of the bar and a tall bartender smiled widely as he saw him.

"HArold!!" He said loudly as he laughed.

Niall sat next to Harry and looked at him and then at the tall boy. He was quiet.

"Liam! What's up bro?" He smiled at him, "Oh btw this is Niall" Harry added as he nudged Niall. 

Niall smiled slightly and mouthed a small "hi".

"Oh that's Niall." Liam smirked slightly, "What can I get you two to drink?" 

Niall scrunched his eyebrows. How did Liam know about him? Did Harry talk to Liam about him? 

"Niall had a bad day, he got fired, so how about two shots for starters and after that two more!" Harry laughed and looked at Niall.

Liam poured them the drinks and walked away to serve some more people. 

Harry poked Niall's arm, "Hey! Stop pouting and drink up!" He said as he smirked.

Harry grabbed his drink and took a shot. Niall doesn't drink often and when he does it's usually just beer so he didn't know what to do. He took his drink and did the same Harry did. As soon as he set his glass down he felt something burn in his throat and he started coughing.

"What the fuck is this?!" He coughed.

Harry laughed at Niall's reaction,"That is the cure to your problems love!" 

Harry leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He poured himself and Niall another shot. He drank his fastly and at first Niall debated inside of his mind should he do it, but then he thought fuck it and took the shot.

A few hours and many shots later Niall and Harry were sitting at the same spot and were laughing and talking. Niall was mainly blabbering some stupid things and Harry was mainly just laughing at Niall's drunken state.

"I think maybe we should go home love. You're way too drunk. This is getting out of hand." Harry laughed as he got up. 

Niall shook his head, "NoOo leT's staY a bit moreE!" 

Harry laughed again as he dragged Niall out of the bar. He sat him down into his car and got into the drivers seat.

"You shouldn't drive Harold! YoU'rE DrunKkK!" Niall said loudly. 

And he had a point.

"True, but I can handle alcohol pretty well plus I live like two blocks away, you can stay at my place tonight. I can give you an extra room I have in my house." Harry said.

Niall smiled and nodded happily,"OKAY!!" He laughed.

Harry drove to his house. And it was a pretty big, luxurious house. And Niall was more than positive that Harry isn't just a regular college student. 

"Whoa! This is your house?" Niall said shocked.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, it used to be my parents house, but they gave it to me when I started college." 

Niall nodded fascinated and he got out of the car.

"It's fucking huge!" Niall said in awe.

Harry laughed slightly because he couldn't stop his dirty mind,"Yeah too big for only myself."

Harry walked to the door and unlocked his house. He walked inside and waited for Niall to walk in so he could lock the door. 

Niall walked around amazed, staring at everything in it.

Harry stood behind Niall watching his every move because in his eyes Niall was absolutely gorgeous. The way he had some acne on his face and crooked teeth only made him ten times cuter in Harry's eyes.  
(Listen to the song I put up there while you read this part especially ;) )  
Niall turned around and locked eyes with Harry once again. He stood frozen for a second and then the alcohol that was in his body started controling him again. He walked to Harry fastly and pressed him against the nearest wall. He attached his lips to Harry's and for a moment Harry was shocked not knowing whats going on, surprised Niall did this, but he quickly snapped out of it and continued making out with Niall. 

His hands roaming the sides of Niall's small body and Niall's hands running down Harry's toned chest.

Time went by fastly and soon their clothes were scattered somewhere in Harry's room and Harry's body was on top of Niall's. The air in the room was thick and was filled with Niall's high whimpers and Harry's deep grunts. Harry's hands were above Niall's head and Niall's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck. They spent the whole night like that. And in the end they fell asleep tangled together..........


	3. The Aftermath

In the morning when Niall opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Harry sleeping soundly right next to him. He smelled like a mixture of cheap alcohol and cigarettes and his hair was messy. Niall rubbed his eyes and yawned, thinking about what happened last night. He didn't remember much, he remembers going to the bar with Harry, drinking and drinking some more. After that pretty much he cant remember anything, apart from one thing. He smiled slightly to himself thinking and then looked at Harry who was now looking back at him and smiling.

"Morning." He said in a deep raspy voice.

Niall bit his lip and simply moved closer to Harry cuddling into his chest. Harry grabbed his significantly smaller body and pulled him even closer as Niall wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry smiled and kissed the place where Niall's shoulder met his neck and then he proceeded to kiss him up his neck and then on his lips.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Niall's.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay in the 'spare room' " Niall said and laughed.

Harry laughed and looked at Niall,"I mean listen, did you really think that the guy who is constantly flirting with you was going to let you sleep in a spare room and not in his own with him?" He said and smirked slightly.

Niall shrugged,"I don't know." He said and smiled cutely. He then got up from the bed and took Harry's black band shirt from the floor and put it on even tho it reached the middle of his thighs.

"This is mine now." He said pointing at the shirt and giggled as he walked out of the door.

A few seconds later he walked back in,"Okay I was trying to be cute, but now get up and put some clothes on please so show me around your huge ass house or I'm going to get lost" he said and laughed.

Harry shook his head and laughed as he got up, put on some pants and then walked out with Niall.

"How do you even have such a big ass house?!" Niall laughed.

"I told you last night, when I started college my parents gave it to me." He said and walked into his kitchen to make some coffee.

Niall sat at the bar in the kitchen and watched Harry intensely as he made coffee like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. Harry turned around and smiled at him handing him a cup of coffee.

"Also don't worry about your job, I'll have my dad's company call your boss they'll get you back in." He said and sipped his coffee.

"Who the fuck is your dad even?! Christian Grey or some shit like that?! " Niall laughed and looked at Harry.

Harry laughed,"No! He's just the owner of a famous music management."

"Ohh so that's why you're so into music, you got your old man's genes!!" Niall laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh god no! I just generally enjoy music, he is an asshole who doesn't like his own son let alone music." Harry said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that, he must fucking like you. Look what he gave to you!" Niall said.

"Yeah well love is not materialistic in my opinion, he can give me the world but if he doesn't show me any love in his behavior towards me I don't believe it." Harry responded a bit harshly clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Niall scrunched his eyebrows and put his hand on Harry's,"I'm sorry I shouldn't have started talking about this, it clearly upsets you."

Harry moved his hand away from Niall's,"It doesn't fucking upset me! I don't give two shits about him!" He said angrily.

Niall looked at him sadly and simply nodded, not wanting to say another word because he doesn't want to make Harry any angrier.

Harry sighed,"I'm sorry I reacted like this, I just really don't like talking about him."

"It's okay, I understand that." Niall smiled and looked at Harry as his eyes sparkled. Harry smiled back and sipped some more of his coffee.

"So when do you want me to drive you home?" Harry asked.

"Oh...I was thinking about maybe spending the day with you, yanno we can maybe go for lunch and then later-"

Harry looked at Niall confused,"Wait? You do know how hook ups work right? Its just sex"

Niall froze for a second, "This was a hook up?"

Harry sighed again realizing where this is headed,"Listen you might've gotten the wrong idea from me...but to me hooking up is just fucking, nothing more.."

Niall blushed and suddenly felt a mixture of anger and sadness, he felt used. He then got up and got his clothes and got dressed getting all of his things.

Harry followed him a few minutes later,"Niall I'm sorry if this hurt you, I thought that my intentions were pretty clear. I don't think I'm ready for a romantic relationship." He said while looking at Niall.

Niall was angrily texting an uber on his phone, not even looking back at Harry.

"It fine. You didn't hurt me. Why would you hurt me when you don't even mean anything to me?" He said and he walked past Harry pushing him slightly.

"Bye." He said walking out of the house and getting into his uber. Harry tried stopping him on his way out but he couldn't...  
.  
.  
.  
Later   
H: hey, sorry about this morning. You still angry at me?  
*seen 1.32 pm*

H:Niall please respond :(   
*seen 1.35 pm*

N:No. I'm not angry.

H:Then why are you not answering my calls? 

N:Why would I? So you could call me over for another fuck? Lead me on by being super loving and sweet and in the morning going back to your douche self? 

N:No wonder your dad doesn't like you when you're like this lmao

H:Listen you don't have to offend me just because you're hurt, we can talk you know.

N:Um yeah no thanks lol

N:And I'm not fucking hurt! Stfu you don't know shit about me!

H:I'm just trying to be nice!!! 

N:Well you're not fucking nice, you were not nice from the first day I met you :) 

N: oh yeah and btw next time you hit on a guy tell him beforehand that you're going to get them drunk and then fuck them just so they know, goodnight :) 

H:Niall I didn't get you drunk!   
*seen 2.15 pm* 

H:Niall?  
*seen 2.17 pm*

H:Hello?  
*the user you're trying to contact has blocked your number*   
.  
.  
.  
.  
A few days later

Niall was back at his old job and slowly things were getting back to the way they were before he met Harry. Or at least they were until he saw a familiar face walk into the store. He didn't even look at Niall and simply went to search for some records. Niall was standing at the register looking at his phone. Harry came over with s few vinyls and set them in front of Niall. Niall's face got hit with the smell of stale alcohol. He crunched his nose and started scanning the vinyls.

"Have you heard of the new 'You suck' album, they're great. I think you'll enjoy the 'Take a fucking shower you smell' track."he said in a cool tone and gave the vinyls to Harry.

Harry looked at him with a smile and handed him the money, "Yeah I have, my favorite song is 'fuck you don't tell me what to do' "

"Aww have you showed that to daddy? Or did he only send you a check?" Niall said and smirked arrogantly.

Harry looked at him angrily, "Fuck you." He said, turned around and left.

The rest of Niall's day was, as expected, pretty shitty. He had to deal with his dick of a boss and stay two hours extra. When he got off work he really needed a drink and since he didn't like the crowded bars and pubs he decided to go to the bar where he went with Harry.

When he got there some slow music was playing and he sat at the bar.

"Hey Niall." A voice said and Niall lifted his head up seeing Liam, Harry's friend.

"Oh...hi." He smiled slightly.

"Where's Harry? Haven't seen him in a few days, was he with you?" Liam said pouring Niall a beer.

Niall shook his head, "No, why would he be with me?" He said as he took a drink of his beer.

"I don't know, a few nights ago you two left together and since he told me a while back how he wants to be with you I just assumed.." Liam responded.

Niall laughed and drank some more of his beer,"I think I'm the last person he wants to be with. He told me yesterday how he doesn't want a relationship and how I was just a hook up to him. Plus I think we became enemies this morning when I mentioned his dad." Niall said and laughed.

Liam looked at Niall for a second and sighed,"Listen don't mention Harry's dad to him, he usually gets angry when it comes to his dad. Like don't ask him why, just like don't mention him." Liam said.

Niall looked at him confused,"But why? Like he gives him money and he pays his bills like what is so terrible about that dude!"

"He abused Harry when he was a child and when he was 16 he kicked him out of the house." He said lowly, "He later took him back in after a few years, after he got rich, mainly because he didn't want to have a bad reputation yanno how he kicked his own son out. But when Harry got back he kept hurting him physically and emotionally, so Harry's mum got him a house here in London...so he doesn't have to be near his dad."

"How do you know all of this about him?" Niall said and looked at Liam.

"We were best friends our whole life, when Harry got kicked out of his home, he stayed with my family. He's like a brother to me." He said smiling.

"Yeah so much for brotherly trust." Harry suddenly added as he stood behind Niall and Liam with his arms crossed and a disapponted look on his face.

"Mate, I had to tell him." Liam said to Harry.

"Yeah sure that was very fucking necessary!" He said angrily as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"Harry I won't tell anyone." Niall said lowly looking up at Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Fucking can't trust anyone aye? And don't fucking look at me with pity!" He said and turned around and left.

A few moments later Niall got up and followed him behind the bar.

"Harry wait!" He said and walked to him.

Harry was standing there leaned against the wall, blowing the smoke from his cigarette.

He shrugged his shoulders,"I'm waiting." He said.

"Listen, don't be angry at Liam I asked him to tell me." Niall responded and looked at Harry.

"Niall I don't care, stop looking at me like that. I don't need your pity!" Harry said harshly.

"I don't pity you. You said we could talk and we're talking." Niall crossed his arms and looked at Harry.

"Talk about what? How we had a one night stand and I don't want anything more? I'm sorry if you want more, but I don't!" Harry said and started walking away.

"Don't lie! I know you feel something for me!" Niall yelled back at Harry.

Harry turned around and looked at Niall,"So what if I do?! That still doesn't mean I want a relationship!! I'm not up for love and all that bullshit! Even if we were to date I give us three months max! I know we can't last! In the end one of us will end up getting hurt."

Niall walked close to Harry and pressed his chest against his,"Then lets be friends with benefits, and benefits include anything that we want." He said lowly and looked up into Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't say anything he just leaned his head down and kissed Niall. Niall leaned his forehead against Harry's and closed his eyes.

"With you I'd be anything just as long as I can am with you." Niall said lowly.

Harry sighed and turned his head away from Niall. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at Niall.

"Niall I'm sorry, but I don't want this. I can't do this." He said and pushed Niall away from himself. 

Niall looked at him sadly,"Harry why are you doing this? You know very well we can make this work." 

Harry shook his head, "I doubt it we can Niall. I'm sorry if you want to make this work, but its not going to happen." He said in a cool tone.

Niall looked back at him angrily now,"No it's not that we wont work out, it's you who won't work for our love! Because you're so used to having everything put down for you. Money, cars, houses, anything you want with a snap of the fingers your daddy gets you!" He yelled at Harry. 

"Don't you fucking start bringing my dad into this again Niall!! This is our thing and it has nothing to do with him! You're just saying those things to manipulate me into saying something you want to hear! I know what you're doing so stop." Harry yelled back at Niall and then turned around and started walking to his car. 

At that moment Liam walked out of the bar and gave them both angry looks,"Stop yelling! Nobody gives a shit about your love problems okay! The whole bar can hear you!" 

Harry stopped and turned around to Liam,"Well if it wasn't for you and your big ass mouth Niall wouldn't know shit about me. You were my best friend, you are supposed to keep my secrets a secret!" He responded angrily.

"Harry I am your best friend, don't be a dick!" He said and looked at Niall.

"No mate, you WERE my best friend!" He said angrily and he started walking back to his car leaving Liam and Niall behind.

He got in his car and he drove back to his house. He then took something to drink and sat on the bed in his bedroom. The side where Niall slept still had his imprint and that only made Harry's heart ache more. He took his phone and scrooled through facebook, then his phone vibrated and he got a message from Niall.

N: Listen, don't be angry at Liam, I told you I asked him about this...

H: Yeah well if he was a good friend he wouldn't tell you when you asked him.

N: You're acting like a child! Like I get it, but what's the big deal if I know about that!

H: I don't want YOU to know that! I don't want you to be in my life at all.

N: Why is that all of a sudden?! A few days ago you would kill to be with me!

H: fuck with you* there's a difference love, I don't do love or relationships.

N: Harry we can't have this conversation like this! Are you home? I'm going home so I can come by.

H: whatever.

Harry set his phone down and continued sitting on his bed and drinking until the bottle was empty. Ten minutes later he heard a knock on his door. He got up and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Then he walked to the door and opened it. Niall stood there with his arms crossed. Harry moved from the door letting him come in. Niall walked in and sat on the couch, Harry sat next to him quietly. 

"I don't think I can be in a relationship Niall..." Harry said lowly.

Niall looked at him sadly,"Harry if you're worried you're going to get hurt, I'm not gonna hurt you!" 

Harry shook his head,"Niall I don't want it, we wont last."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :) This same story you can find on my wattpad @NarrysRendezvous ,for more updates on the story follow my instagram @harry.faster and feel free to comment any ideas or critis that you may have in the comments.   
> -As always all the love L. xoxo


End file.
